Meteo L-Drago LW105LF
Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (known in Japan as Meteo L Drago LW105LF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It's the evolution of Lightning L-Drago 100HF. It was owned by Ryuga. It was released on September 18, 2010 in Japan and its evolution is L-Drago Destroy F:S. Face Bolt: L-Drago II The Face Bolt depicts Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It features a further stylized version of the first L-Drago Face; the "L-Drago" text present on the prior L-Drago face has been removed. Energy Ring: L-Drago II *'Weight': 6.03 grams The Energy Ring, like L-Drago, features three dragon heads. Unlike Lightning L-Drago, Meteo L-Drago contains rubber, mostly covering the circumference of the Energy Ring, and partially covering the top. Since it is an L-Drago beyblade, it is wider than all energy rings and also since it is made out of heavy rubber, it is the heaviest energy ring. Also contrasting to the Lightning L-Drago, Meteo L-Drago has "tribal" patterns upon the dragon heads, and between the gaps in which the prongs for the launcher are placed. The rubber used on the Energy Ring is the key to Meteo L-Drago's power. The rubber deflects attacks from beys such as Storm Pegasus 105RF. The rubber highly increases Meteo L-Drago's Spin stealing ability. This makes Meteo almost victorious against any bey which does not use WD/EWD/EDS as these tips may win by one rotation. Although the use of rubber takes the ability of smash attacks, but thanks to the movement of LF the bey has remarkable pushing abilities. One huge drawback of the rubber is that when battling a left spinning bey such as L-Drago Destroy F:S or Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, the rubber acts like "brakes'" '''for Meteo L-Drago. Like other Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Gravity Perseus AD145WD, and L-Drago Destroy F:S, Meteo and L-Drago II are only compatible with one another. L-Drago II akin to L-Drago, is exclusively left spin and also has the mode change function. These modes are Assault Mode in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the gold protrusions (claws) of Meteo, and Barrage Mode in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the silver protrusions (jaws) of Meteo. Barrage Mode has been proven to be superior to Assault Mode, as the revealed jagged claws give Meteo L-Drago more grip on the opposing bey, thus increasing its Spin-Stealing ability. '' Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 - Absorb: 4 Fusion Wheel: Meteo *'Weight': 28.31 grams Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold claws. It is quite a small Metal Wheel, revealing more rubber on L-Drago II for Spin Steal. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the gold claw. Right spin energy rings can be placed on Meteo, however this is an unintended use and is also illegal. In Assault Mode, Meteo L-Drago is better against Left-Spinning Beyblades, as it does not grip onto the Fusion Wheel, which slows it down. Perseus can actually fit onto it, but this is illegal. Customisations * Meteo L-Drago II 85/90/100LRF/RF/R2F/MF (Attack) = Used as a smash attacker * Meteo L-Drago II CH120XF (Attack) = An extremely versatile combo. Can be used as a spin stealer while occasionally knocking out opposing beys. * Meteo L-Drago II 100WD (Balance) = Used as a spin stealer. * Meteo L-Drago II ED145WD (Balance) = Used as a spin stealer. * Meteo L-Drago B:D (Balance) = A extremely usable combo. Gives more stamina to the Meteo fusion wheel, as well as uses for spin stealing. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Left Wing 105 (LW105) *'Weight': 1.5 grams LW105 has 3 small wings protruding from its circumference opposite to W105 which has 2 wings facing to the right. These are facing diagonally downwards in the left spin direction, in order to stabilize the Beyblade in which it is being used. However, this effect remains negligible, and LW105 has found no competitive usage, apart from being used as a regular 105 Track. It is the opposite of DF105/W105/T125/DF145. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Left Flat (LF)﻿ *'Weight': 0.71 grams LF looks excatlly like LRF, however is made completely out of plastic. Due to the nature of rubber Bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic Bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. Its rubber counterpart is LRF. LF appears to be a flat bottom with 6 equal protrusions facing the counter-clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). LF is a tip for Left Spinning Beys due to its highly aggressive movement. When comes in contact with the ridge of the stadium its moves around very fast. LF also makes quite a lot noise due to its plastic protusions. Like all flat plastic Performance Tips, it fails to fully retain a flower-like pattern when used with the Sliding Shoot. As a result it has found recreational use for players who wish to have a more controllable Bottom than RF/R2F/LRF with increased stamina, but LF can still be used for Right Spin Beyblades. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Beast The Beast form resembles a red Chinese Dragon but engulfed in flames and it is very similar to L-Drago Destroy's beast. Other Versions *'Meteo L-Drago Ultimate Reshuffle Set L-Drago Version': Contains a red, and a blue recolor of Meteo. Contains two unique L-Drago II Energy Rings named "Assault Version" and "Rush Version", and a blue, white, and purple recolor of the original L-Drago II Energy Ring, "Absorb Version". (BB-98) *'Meteo L-Drago Dark Flare Version': CoroCoro special release. *'Meteo L-Drago Gold and White Version': A gold and white recolor released in the Triple Battle Set by Hasbro. *'Meteo L-Drago 85LF Rush Ver.' *'Meteo L-Drago LW105JB Assault Ver.' *'Meteo L-Drago Ultimate Absorb Ver.' *'Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 85XF: '''A Blue and White Version of Meteo L-Drago without rubber parts. Released by Hasbro in a starter pack. Special Moves *'Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight: Ryuga's only special move. Trivia *'''Meteo comes from the word "meteōros" meaning "high in the air." *When the heads cover the silver parts of the Meteo Wheel, it looks like a complete dragon head. *Its Beast form is the first and currently only form in which it is different from its pre-evolution. *Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Rush Ver. is the only variant of Meteo L-Drago who does not have an Attack Tip or low Spin Track. *This is the only one of Ryuga's L-Drago's that haven't lost any battles, as Lightning L-Drago lost to Storm Pegasus on the last episode of Metal Fusion, and L-Drago Destroy lost to Diablo Nemesis in the episode Nemesis vs L-Drago. *The bey which it evolved from, Lightning L-Drago 100HF stole power from beys in the anime, while this bey steals spin, due to the reverse rotation combined with the rubber on the energy ring. *The rubber on the energy ring doesn't actually feel like rubber, as it feels like a soft plastic. Gallery bb88.jpg|left|Meteo L-Drago LW105LF takara-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-88-meteo-l-drago-lw105lf-92edb.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging MeteoLDrago.jpg|Stats MeteoL-DragoMotif.PNG|Motif dragonballzcentral_2165_370689123.jpg|Meteo L-Drago LW105LF - Triple Battle Set Recolor (Gold and White) dragonballzcentral_2165_370773562.jpg|Bottom t01500150_0150015010771594220.jpg|Meteo L Drago LW105LF - Dark Flare Ver. (Black and Red) 140-1-.jpg|Meteo L-Drago rush ver. ImagesCAG6W4BJ.jpg|Meteo L-Drago assault ver. $(KGrHqEOKicE0p-5h-I1BNbj5w3dYg~~ 12-1-.jpg|Meteo L-Drago absorb ver. (recolor) MeteoL-DragoPackage.jpg|Hasbro Packaging AssaultMeteoL-DragoPackage.jpg|Assault Ver. Hasbro Packaging Meteo L Drago Spinning.png|Meteo L Drago Spinning Meteo L Drago Anime.png|Meteo L Drago Anime IMAG0630.jpg IMAG0627.jpg po.PNG|l drago battle set parts.PNG lkj.PNG|meteo L drago ULTIMATE reshuffle set plk.PNG meteo l.jpg|Meteo L-Drago top.png|Top and Side view Meteo.png Meteo Face.png Meteo absorb.jpg Meteo l drago.jpg ElectroL-Drago4.png MeteoL-DragoIR.PNG MeteoL-DragoIR.png MeteoL-DragoIR2.PNG $(KGrHqEOKicE0p-5h-I1BNbj5w3dYg~~ 12-1-.jpg 140-1-.jpg Bottom lf img.jpg Clearwheel ldrago2.jpg Facebolt LDRAGO BB88 36500.png MeteoL-DragoBeast.png MeteoLDrago.jpg MeteoLDrago LW105.jpg Meteo Face.png Meteo L Drago Spinning.png Meteo l.jpg Meteo l drago.jpg Parts.PNG Track lw105 img.jpg Bottom xf img (1).jpg thumb|300px|right|Meteo L drago ad thumb|300px|right Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Category:Spin Stealer Category:Merchandise